Haru Kasai
Haru Kasai (はる・かさい) is a somewhat major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Haru Kasai is the male head of the Kasai family. He is a man with a goliath's stature overshadowing even his oldest daughter, Ai Kasai, whom of which is already considerably tall. Built fittingly for his height, he, ironically, turns out to be more invested in numbers than he is athleticism. Though regarded as imposing due to his bulk, he is a jolly soul who finds it easy to laugh off most things. That being said, he is very cautious concerning expenses, only going out of his way to provide luxuries for his family members and Ryuusuke Akahoshi, the family's willing servant. As a good father and husband should, he would put his life on the line for his family. 'Appearance' Built like your standard lumberjack with a bizarre height to back it up, Haru is a big man. Unlike most of his immediate family, his hair isn't actually black, nor are his eyes amber or blue like the rest. He, instead, dons hazel eyes and dark-brown hair that merges with a full beard and moustache combo of the same hue: a full mane. Though he never intends for it, his booming voice is startling to hear even when he's speaking in a friendly manner. Fitting with his lumberjack physique, he was once seen with casual attire consisting of a green and black plaid vest over a solid black shirt accompanied by jeans. This was most likely his casual attire. Haru is more commonly seen wearing a suit in which brown is the dominant color. This suit consists of a undershirt covered by a vest, which is then followed by a fur-lined jacket he throws on before heading out. The only things he wore that aren't brown are his necktie, which is white, and his shoes, which are a solid black. 'Personality' Haru Kasai is a jolly man bearing a strong voice and a hearty laugh that fills up a whole house. Unlike how most would expect given how he looks, it isn't exactly easy getting on Haru's bad side as he is prone to taking most things as a joke indiscriminate of if they are intentionally rude or not. This made Issei's rampant "speak-before-you-think" tendencies a source of hilarity for the man. Though jolly, Haru isn't exactly generous to anyone outside of his family. While it isn't excessive stinginess, he is reluctant to having to pay others unless it benefits his family. When it comes to his family, whom of which he loves with his whole being, he has stated that he refrains from being cheap for them as seen with him caving in and buying his wife plentiful expensive lion figurines. As expected, though, this caused him to be cautious with such expensive and delicate additions to the house. Along with being money-conscious to a degree, Haru is a level-headed and business-minded individual, making him much sharper than one would give him credit for. This was best demonstrated with him finding a loophole in a contract with a malevolent Devil, whom of which likely had more general knowledge than he did. Despite this sharp wit, Haru is almost always mucking up names of even the most simple pronunciations. Anyone who isn't part of his family is prone to being mistakenly called a corruption of his/her name: examples being Icey for Issei and Rees for Rias. After the mistake being called out, Haru will then lament over his general inability to remember names. He is prone to overstepping conversational boundaries, but is quick to apologize after realizing his mistake. 'History' Haru grew up in a family commonly referred to as the "Burning Eyes" family, which had a tendency of harboring amber-eyed members. This family was, initially, not as well off as their business rivals, the family Miu Kasai grew up in, but they were considerably harder working individuals: so much so Haru's family eventually managed to stand level with their richer rivals. Eventually, Haru and Miu grew affectionate towards one another. This earned disapproval in both families that, for the sole reason of keeping the two separate, united them briefly. They placed a wager on the two's marriage rights; Haru and Miu had to build a business that surpassed their own families' businesses if they wished to wed. Though it came at an unfair reimbursement rate, the two families gave them a loan of resources. Time passed and the two weren't holding up well financially: only being able to purchase basic foodstuffs if they were to keep their heads in the game. Nevertheless, the two held out for each other. Eventually, the two lovebirds unknowingly made a deal with a Devil. The deal delivered to them a business set to blot out their original families' corporations in terms of success, but at an exorbitant cost of an unfair and flexile percentage of the earnings. Already having faced this nonsense from his own family, Haru eventually made his own power-move and, through a loophole in the agreement, loaned his and Miu's assets to their original families that, under contract, would be reimbursed with a share of the profit from the assets Haru and Miu had lent. Shortly after, the two got married and had children. Sometime after arriving in Kuoh, the couple and their children met an odd hobo, later known as Ryuusuke Akahoshi, who willingly went into their service. Powers and Abilities Numerical Prowess:' '''As he is the go-to accountant for the family, he has to be versed in mathematics and statistical analysis. He also claimed he knows the first twenty-five digits of pi, which is quite impressive for a human. Whether or not this claim is true is unknown. '''Strength:' As evidenced by his colossal size amongst his fellow humans with an imposing build to go with it, Haru is a mountain of a man. Though, there's nothing really supernatural about his strength. Trivia * Haru Kasai's name means "Spring Fire." * The reference image used is of a character unknown to the author. ** If you know of the pictured character's identity, feel free to inform the author so that he may cite the reference image. * Haru Kasai's favorite color is yellow. * The author has no theme in mind for Haru Kasai at the moment. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans